La mémoire dans la peau
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Tous les jours le souvenir de sa mort le hante, tous les jours Sinned se souvient, et juste avant de s'éteindre il se raconte l'histoire une dernière fois. Sa vie de tueur à gages. Univers Alternatif
1. Chapter 1

_Blabla de début :__ Coucou ! Ca fait un long moment que je n'ai pas posté sur GF dis-donc… Je sais j'ai encore ma saison 2 pour ceux qui connaissent, elle n'est pas à l'abandon mais disons que j'ai un peu perdu l'envie de l'écrire pour l'instant. C'est cruel, il ne reste qu'un chapitre pour la saison 2, je sais… Mais c'est le plus difficile à écrire, et je m'égare là, non ? _

_Bref, je reviens avec une fiction assez courte (je crois ?) avec pour personnage principal Sinned, parce que ça faisait longtemps, parce que je voulais refaire un Sinned/Mice, et que je voulais un truc triste et pas triste, alors je tiens à le dire de suite : y'a que des morts tout le long de la fiction. Au moins, je vous ai prévenu._

_Deuxième point, primo c'est un univers alternatif Akillian est une ville, on en citera d'autres, en clair une seule planète, le nom original des planètes deviennent ville. Secundo pas de souffle, de smog et autre, juste des talents de tueurs spécifiques aux personnages. Tercio, le prologue se passe dans le présent de Sinned et le reste jusqu'à la fin (dernier chapitre ou épilogue) c'est du passé de Sinned._

_Remerciements :__ Bah… j'en ai pas vraiment à faire, juste les lecteurs, merci de lire et de suivre. _

_Résumé :__ Tous les jours le souvenir de sa mort le hante, tous les jours Sinned se souvient, et juste avant de s'éteindre il se raconte l'histoire une dernière fois. Sa vie de tueur à gages. _

_Pairing :__ Sinned/Mice et couples plus traditionnels._

_Rating :__ K… je crois… probable changement en cours, sinon ce n'est pas drôle._

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient et je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction, et même si j'en faisais, je ne serais pas riche. Sur ce bonne lecture._

Sinned s'installa un moment près du vieux puis qui autrefois été glacé. Akillian avait bien changé, dommage tout de même que personne n'ait pu le voir à part lui. Mais en même temps, il avait toujours été le plus fort et subtil de tous. A part peut-être D'Jok.

Et Micro-Ice…

Mais lui c'était une autre histoire encore. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir mais son cerveau avait sans cesse l'envie de le torturer, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là, sous la pluie, il avait comme la mémoire dans la peau. C'était un beau jour… Les fleurs de cerisiers étaient écloses, le rose et le blanc teintaient le ciel de petites touches fraîches.

Les pétales flottaient fièrement sur le petit lac encore recouvert de neige, bien que la glace commença à fondre lentement. Et il lui avait sourit, il lui avait pleuré. Pourtant, c'était un beau jour… Ce jour-là.

Ah tiens ! C'était d'ailleurs le même jour. Il s'installa sur le rocking-chair et lâcha chichement sa canne en bois. Il était vieux maintenant, il était âgé et s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, mais… les larmes ne coulaient plus.

Dire qu'ils avaient tous étés inconscients. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot que celui-ci. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un jour ça aurait pu se passer comme ça, pas d'attache, pas d'amour. Que des armes et du sang. Quelqu'un aurait du le prévenir qu'une simple lettre aurait changé cette loi, parce qu'au final ça n'avait été que des larmes et du sang.

Tout ce qu'il en gardait comme souvenir était une tâche de sang sur sa chemise et le goût amer d'une cigarette en fin de vie.

Le rocking-chair craqua alors que Sinned s'empara de sa dernière cigarette, la dernière du paquet de se jour-là. Dire qu'il l'avait gardée aussi longtemps. Il ferma les yeux lentement et se laisse bercer par les tendres et monstrueux souvenirs de son passé.

Ca avait commencé un peu comme ça…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : C'était le premier regard.

Artegor frappa du poing sur son bureau, faisant à peine bouger les lourdes décorations en or massif. Alors c'en était ainsi ? Il était revenu dans la ville d'Akillian après toutes ces années ? Il était revenu malgré ce qu'il avait pu faire à Adim… De quel culot se permettait-il de… ?

Ses yeux se posèrent encore une fois sur le papier contenant la liste, il avait même amené des mouchetons avec lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de le confronter, d'abord à son tour trouver des gens, des gosses, tant pis. Cinq gosses à embaucher pour, probablement, le dernier boulot de sa vie.

Peu importait s'il y restait cette fois, jamais il ne pourrait pardonner, l'autre restait sa proie principale.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler Monsieur ? Demanda un jeune homme se tenant debout contre le cadrant de la porte.

-Ah, Sinned. Tu tombes vraiment bien, j'ai une petite missive pour toi, je vais te laisser cette liste, trouve moi quatre autres personnes avec toi capables de rivaliser, ça ne sera pas une mission ordinaire.

-Ouais, j'vous fais ça de suite, râla-t-il en prenant la feuille sur le bureau. Autre chose ?

-Oui, tu pourras choisir la proie dont tu as envie.

Il esquissa un fin sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'on l'appelait dans le métier: l'ombre. Quelqu'un de redoutable, peut-être même meilleur qu'Artegor lui-même.

Le tout était maintenant d'étudier les cas pour trouver un ennemi potentiel à chacun, et ça serait long… Très long. Sinedd prit le temps alors de se poser au calme, dans la pénombre, voyant visiblement les qualités des proies. Il sortit un book dans lequel étaient répertorié plusieurs de ses agents personnels, il s'en servirait.

D'Jok, un petit roux dont le style est plutôt le combat à mains nues. Mei ferait l'affaire… ses armes blanches sont redoutables.

Thran, asiatique, art martiaux tout comme son frère qui est lui, un de ses hommes. Que penseront-ils en se retrouvant face à face ? Puis ils pourraient rivaliser un peu avant qu'il y ait un vainqueur.

Tia, une jeune fille qui parait plutôt fragile, qui adore la torture autant physique que mentale, ne pas s'arrêter sur son apparence d'ange, pourquoi pas Rocket et son style capoeira ? Intéressant.

Mark, poison et armes blanches à distance. Tout comme Yuki, ça serait un peu ennuyeux comme combat à regarder. Si combat il y avait.

Sinedd ne raffolait pas de ce genre de méthode pour tuer, pour lui rien ne valait les armes à feu, rien de tel qu'un léger pistolet caché dans une poche, dans une chaussure. Peu importait à vrai dire, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'était réservé Micro-Ice. Un fana de pistolet en tout genre, comme lui, à ce moment là ça serait intéressant. Il voulait le voir, il voulait voir sa proie une première fois avant de débuter la mission.

Avant tout, rassembler son équipe et leur expliquer le topo, le tout se trouvait dans l'enveloppe en dessous des caractéristiques de chacun. Alors il prit quelques minutes pour préparer un petit dossier et appeler ses hommes tour à tour.

A peine quelques minutes et tous étaient dans la cafétéria, devant quelques viennoiseries à parler « boulot ».

-Prenez des renseignements, autant que vous le pouvez avant les premières réelles confrontations. Profitez de ce dernier mois de vacances. Artegor a déjà tout planifié, même lycée, même classe, même cours. Le principal est une vielle connaissance, on peut faire ce qu'on veut, à partir du moment qu'on ne se fait pas voir ou avoir. Expliqua brièvement Sinedd.

Il remua légèrement son chocolat avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-Vous trouverez déjà pas mal d'explications les concernant pour les traquer : endroits favoris, passe-temps et pour toi Ahito, tu as une fiche totale, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, mais jouer les frères modèle avant de lui planter un couteau dans le dos ce n'est pas mon truc. J'n'ai pas envie d'y aller par quatre chemins.

-Oui, mais on ne doit pas passer à l'action avant février, ordre d'Artegor.

Malgré lui, il accepta. De toute façon, si en apparence tout était idyllique avec son jumeau, rien au fond d'eux ne les unissait vraiment à part leur ressemblance. L'un étant plutôt calme et réservé alors que l'autre ne vivait que de soirées et de jeux.

-Pour ma part, dit Sinedd en se levant de la table, je vais aller guetter ma proie.

Il mit les mains dans les poches et partit sans un bruit. Une vraie ombre… Il méritait vraiment son surnom, Mei et Yuki soupirèrent alors que Rocket partit également dans son coin.

Ahito prit son téléphone en main et pianota rapidement sur les touches.

« Salut frangin, on m'a apprit qu'on irait dans le même bahut à la rentrée, hâte de te revoir, Ahi-chan. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre éternellement, de son côté aussi ledit Thran tenait un dossier dans ses mains, il soupira en regardant le train, les autres y étaient aussi, il soupira une nouvelle fois et tapota un message lui aussi.

« Ouais, j'pourrais te présenter quelques amis. J'ai hâte moi aussi »

Ahito ferma son téléphone, l'enfonçant dans sa poche. Il prit la sortie à son tour, prendre un peu l'air d'Akillian lui ferait du bien. Il croisa Sinedd près d'un puis, au-dessus de lui, un cerisier recouvert de glace. En plein été.

C'est-à-dire qu'Akillian avait toujours été considéré comme une ville glaciaire, ne connaissant pas vraiment de saisons. L'hiver faisait partie intégrante de cette ville, et à vrai dire personne ne s'en plaignait vraiment.

Sinedd relu attentivement la feuille, d'après ce qu'il savait, ce Micro-Ice était un habitué d'Akillian, presque toujours sur les lieux, et en ce samedi, il arriverait probablement d'ici quelques minutes. Il entendit Ahito partir rapidement des lieux.

L'air était frais dehors, peut-être même un peu trop, il noua un peu plus son écharpe autour de son cou et s'appuya sur le rebord du puis, admirant l'eau gelée au fond sur laquelle se dessinait des toiles d'araignée.

-Moi aussi j'aime venir ici, déclara une petite voix masculine à côté de lui.

Sinedd sursauta, il n'avait entendu personne approcher, il se retourna lentement tentant de voir qui lui parlait, le soleil l'éblouissant légèrement il put à peine distinguer les traits fins d'un visage sortant de l'adolescence, mais le plus impressionnant était de voir un sourire éclatant et des yeux d'un bleu-gris tellement clair et profond qu'il s'y perdu un instant.

Il reprit contenance, sourit et reposa ses yeux sur les toiles en bas.

-C'est bien plus impressionnant le soir, avec le reflet de la lune, ça donne un aspect féerique au puis. C'est probablement mon endroit préféré dans Akillian. J'ai l'impression de venir ici depuis tout petit, même si je ne me souviens de rien.

-Micro-Ice, dit l'autre en lui tendant la main.

Sinedd tiqua, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, à cause du soleil, qu'il était face à son adversaire. Tellement discret, tellement troublant, il devait être quelqu'un de redoutable, mais à priori il n'était pas encore au courant de ce qu'il se tramait. Pourtant il avait un papier plié dans sa poche.

-J'espère que nous aurons enfin un printemps cette année, déclara le plus petit des deux en soufflant sur ses doigts rougis. Quand il a commencé à gelé, mon grand-père a vu la dernière floraison de ce cerisier.

Il se tourna pour regarder l'arbre meurtris. Il avait baissé sa main, étant donné que l'autre ne lui avait pas répondu. Mais soudainement il sentit une main sur son épaule, il vit un sourire et un regard améthyste tout aussi profond et étrange que pouvait l'être un ciel le soir.

-Sinedd, répondit-il enfin.

Le vent souffla, Sinedd enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et partit de l'endroit où il se trouvait, lui adressant de dos, un dernier signe de la main. Micro-Ice sourit, ce jour-là, il avait rencontré quelqu'un qu'il jugeait de passionnant, et c'était probablement la bonne intuition, c'était rare qu'il se trompe sur une personne.

Le vent s'était un peu réchauffé, le thermomètre flirtait maintenant avec les moins cinq, l'ombre rentra de nouveau dans le QG de son équipe et déplia le petit papier qu'il avait subtilisé de la poche de sa proie.

Des renseignements sur lui, il s'en était douté. Une petite pochette, Sinedd se rendit dans sa chambre personnelle et ouvrit l'enveloppe cachetée.

Il y avait moins d'une dizaine de photos, la première celle d'un bambin tenant seul sur ses jambes, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Derrière c'était indiqué que c'étaient les premiers pas de Micro-Ice. Une deuxième photo qui lui tenait probablement à cœur, un grand-père, certainement celui de ce Micro-Ice avec lui, lui tendant dans un gel spécial une fleur rose de cerisier, à côté d'eux un puis.

Il y avait également quelques photos d'Akillian avant qu'elle ne devienne une ville glacée, c'était beau, derrière était écrit d'une écriture fine et italique : « Je te promets grand-père, que moi aussi je verrais Akillian belle comme ça. »

Puis deux photo plutôt étranges, ou il se trouva lui-même dessus. Pourtant il était sur de n'avoir jamais été prit en photo. Ou alors, ça faisait déjà des années qu'ils se connaissaient, mais ne s'en souvenait plus.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, beaucoup de souvenirs de son enfance étaient partis avec eux. Notamment ces souvenirs d'enfants. Sur l'une, ils étaient à deux, rigolant, sur une balançoire recouverte de neige. Sinedd le poussait le visage extrêmement souriant, il pouvait même voir de la joie dans ses yeux. Expression perdu depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

La deuxième photo il était un peu plus âgé, certainement quelques mois auparavant. Il portait son habituel duffle-coat noir, avec son écharpe blanche, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, une cigarette à la bouche. Il était quasiment de dos. Le vent faisait voler son manteau ouvert, ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille il semblait perdu et vide. Le fond d'un mélange de gris et de bleu glacé donnait une atmosphère triste à la scène. La nuit semblait tomber, devant lui, un puis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Ma mémoire dans un corps d'enfant.

Le mois semblait s'éterniser, mais jamais Sinedd n'avait cherché à recroiser le chemin de Micro-Ice, il se sentait un peu… chamboulé. Quelques semaines plus tôt il avait apprit que la plupart des adversaires se connaissaient déjà bien avant que toute cette histoire n'existe. Même lui, avait été ami un jour avec cet enfant, ils avaient partagés des éclats de rire, des larmes, des punitions… Pourquoi diable ne s'en était-il jamais souvenu ?

Et si la mémoire de son enfance lui revenait avec ce gamin qu'il devait maintenant tuer ?

C'était une réponse qu'il cherchait depuis des années, et depuis des années, pour une fois, Sinedd avait peur. Peur de la vérité qui résidait dans ce tout petit être. Micro-Ice avait des réponses, il n'avait jamais oublié, et pourtant il avait fait comme si leur enfance n'avait jamais existé. Comme si leur premier regard avait été celui près du puis quelques semaines plus tôt.

Sinedd soupira et se leva de son lit. Il était exténué et ne trouvait plus le sommeil, il s'assommait même de somnifères puissants qui ne parvenaient à rien. Quand enfin pourrait-il retrouver le sommeil ?

Jamais il ne pourrait être tranquille désormais, des questions tournaient sans cesse en rond dans sa caboche sans que jamais il ne puisse mettre une réponse dessus. La clé de sa mémoire était ce jeune garçon.

Devait-il en apprendre un peu plus, être libéré au risque de s'attacher de nouveau et ne pas réussir à le tuer ? Ou rester dans le noir total, comme depuis des années, l'éliminer et retrouver une vie fade et monotone comme avant qu'il ne revienne dans sa vie ?

C'était un choix à faire, il y avait aussi cette option, la torture jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte son enfance et ensuite le tuer. Pas d'attaches, pas de liens. Rien, juste de la peur, de la haine et quelques souvenirs de gosses oubliés avec lesquels il avait réussis à vivre jusqu'à maintenant.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, retrouvant la lumière éclatante de la journée dans les couloirs. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer, d'habitude –et depuis quelques semaines- Mei venait lui apporter son repas, seulement aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, il devait leur parler, demain serait la rentrée. Ahito lui était retourné en famille, avec ses parents et son frère.

Il se disait que maintenant Micro-Ice savait probablement qu'ils étaient adversaire et qu'un seul pourrait survivre. Il sourit, releva la tête et se vit dans une vitre. Tous ses sourires sonnaient faux. Jamais il n'en aurait un vrai, comme celui de la photo, quand il était encore gamin et tout lui semblait insignifiant à part peut-être un ami avec qui partager ses secrets.

Demain… Demain il le reverrait et ils seraient ensembles pour quelques mois. Il soupira et entra discrètement dans la cafétéria, les autres se rendirent compte de sa présence que lorsque la chaise sur laquelle il voulait s'asseoir grinça sur le carrelage.

-Pas réellement discret de s'asseoir de cette façon, Sinedd. Déclara Yuki en prenant une bouchée de ce qui semblait être de la choucroute.

-Ca fait du bien de te revoir quand même, indiqua Mei en lui servant un verre d'eau. Ca faisait bien trois semaines que tu n'avais pas bougé de ta chambre.

-J'ai pris soin de mes bébés, eut pour toute réponse Sinedd en jouant avec l'eau dans son verre. Ils en avaient besoin. Quand je ne les caresse pas, ils s'ennuient. Je me demande lequel je vais prendre pour demain.

-Ton colt, il sera assez discret, puis pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas passer à l'action, une petite arme fera l'affaire. Répondit aussitôt Mei.

Sinedd approuva, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Puis il aurait toujours un couteau de secours sur lui. Alors ce n'était pas trop risqué. Depuis des années, il avait peur. Peur d'une rentrée. Il avait tellement envie d'apprendre sur son passé, mais en même temps, savoir des choses pouvait être dangereux.

Au fond… Les jeux dangereux étaient quelque chose de courant dans sa vie… Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Il mangea à peine ce jour-là, et pour une fois, au soir, il tomba littéralement de sommeil, ayant à peine le temps de s'allonger, sans même se déshabiller. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés rapidement, une nuit noire, sans rêves, sans rien.

Le lendemain matin c'était tôt et étrangement de bonne humeur qu'il s'était levé et préparé. Rejoignant les autres plus ou moins réveillés qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

-Ce sont les meurtres qui te mettent de bonne humeur Sinedd ? Demanda Rocket, debout contre un mur. J'avoue que je suis particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui moi aussi.

-Va te faire voire Rocket, répondit au loin Yuki. Laisse-le tranquille.

Le calme reprit place dans la cafétéria rapidement, Sinedd était pourtant toujours de bonne humeur, et pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il réajusta son uniforme et partit en prenant un peu d'avance. Mei le rejoignit rapidement, calmement, calant sa respiration sur la sienne.

Dehors il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid, au plus les jours avançaient. Cet hiver serait ride encore une fois. Mais maintenant, ils étaient habitués au froid meurtrier de la ville.

-Sinedd, tu sais ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait ? Demanda-t-elle en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Depuis la maternelle presque, répondit-il machinalement.

-Oui, exactement, et je me rends compte que… je ne sais presque rien de toi.

-De même. J'ai perdu la mémoire depuis…

-La mort de tes parents, coupa-t-elle. Je sais, je trouvais ça étrange que tu ais choisis Micro-Ice comme cible, après tout, n'était-il pas ton meilleur ami à cette époque ? Que c'est-il passé entre vous ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien, Mei. Il fait partit des choses que j'ai oublié. Je ne savais même pas qui il était avant que tu ne m'en parles.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas surpris ?

-Je le suis, je suis également impassible, déclara-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Mei se tu, lui aussi. Jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée, plus un seul mot ne fut prononcé. Elle le retint une dernière fois par la manche de sa veste bleu marine.

-Tu comptes lui demander des choses ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il agacé. Maintenant il est temps d'aller en cours.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de t'attacher ! Hurla-t-elle comme une petite amie faisant une crise de jalousie. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'attacher, sinon nous devrons te tuer avant que ce soit Artegor qui ne le fasse. Tu ne peux pas revenir sur le passé, tu n'as pas le droit de te souvenir. Tu as signé un contrat dans lequel tu stipules ne jamais revenir sur le passé. Sinedd… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te tuer.

-Je serais mort bien avant que tu ne puisses me tuer, Mei.

Il repoussa sa veste et mit les mains dans les poches, désinvolte. Il avança dans la cours, une pochette pendant à sa droite. Il ne cherchait après personne, il avançait tout simplement. Il prit le temps de regarder où ils seraient, lui, son groupe et leurs adversaires. Ils avaient la plupart des cours en commun, c'était une chance, mais aussi une malchance.

Tout en haut du petit papier était écrit : Lycée Adim Knightley. Il sourit tristement, dire que tout ça était partis d'eux trois. Sérieux, et des années plus tard c'était à eux de rectifier le tir ? Ce n'était pas vraiment leur faute si elle était morte.

Mais ils avaient une mission, et ils se devaient de la mener à bien désormais.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : J'aurais du comprendre avant.

La matinée des rentrées étaient toujours remplies de banalités désobligeantes. Sinedd en avait déjà marre, et sa bonne humeur de quelques minutes auparavant s'était envolée bien rapidement. Mei s'amusait à lui lancer des boulettes de papier, Yuki et Rocket se prenaient encore la tête pour un rien, Ahito papotait tranquillement avec son frère.

D'Jok dormait sur la table, Tia était absorbée par ce que racontait la directrice Callie Mystie alors que Mark lui faisait une construction sur la table avec des cure-dents sortis d'on ne savait où. Micro-Ice le regardait, il le fixait des yeux, sans même ciller un instant. Il semblait fatigué et aussi intéressé que lui par ce que les autres pouvaient bien faire.

Après, il irait le voir. Il avait tiré en double les photos et lui rendrait les originaux. Ainsi, il avait tout de même décidé d'aller lui parler. Juste lui rendre les photos, ne pas prendre de renseignements. Il ne devait rien savoir de ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque, Mei avait raison.

Sinedd prit une des nombreuses boulettes de papier sur sa table et en déplia une rapidement.

« Il n'arrête pas de te regarder ».

Une autre.

« Arrête de le regarder ».

« Tu ne dois rien savoir ». Ce papier là le fit sourire, à côté, un petit dessin d'un homme pendu. Combien de temps serait-elle là à rectifier le tir ? Le pouvait-elle vraiment, ou l'enquête sur son passé serait-elle plus forte ?

Il déplia une nouvelle boule de papier et eut un sourire.

« Tu pense que si je charme le roux et que je le tue dans mon lit ça ferait de moi une mante religieuse ? »

Il rit silencieusement, elle avait des idées farfelues. Il lui relança un papier.

« Mei, t'en es déjà une. »

Sinedd redressa la tête subitement en entendant des coups de crayons sur une table, trois courts, trois longs, trois courts…

-SOS ? Se demanda-t-il en cherchant la source du bruit.

Micro-Ice continua son manège un petit moment, depuis tout petit il connaissait le morse, alors c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Sinedd prit un papier et lui fit signe qu'il écrivait. Peu à peu une phrase se forma sur son papier.

« Méfie-toi de tes ennemis, mais encore plus de tes amis. »

Il l'envoya ensuite à Mei, indiquant que sa venait de sa proie. Elle rougit de colère et sembla même bouder un instant avant de sourire. Il commençait déjà à le déconcerter. Petit mais intelligent, pendant un moment même, elle se surprit à penser que dans l'enfance, elle aussi avait été presque amie avec Micro-Ice, même si elle s'était plus amusée à lui faire peur et sans cesse le casser.

Ils se connaissaient tous, il n'y avait entre eux que Yuki, Tia et Mark qui leur étaient inconnus. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le roux, mais après que Sinedd ait arrêté subitement de côtoyer Micro-Ice, ils étaient devenus amis.

La sonnerie indiquant midi retentit, tout le monde se leva d'un bond, soulagé, Sinedd resta encore assit quelques instant, et se leva après que tout le monde soit dans les couloirs, attendant Micro-Ice qui lui était attendu par son groupe de tueurs.

Sinedd attrapa son poignet, et évita un coup de poing.

_Le petit Micro-Ice s'était retourné subitement, lui envoyant un coup de poing bien mérité. Jamais on ne lui faisait de surprise, le petit garçon en face de lui avait tenu sa joue et avait sourit, lui rendant sa petite voiture. _

_-Je m'appelle Sinedd, avait-il dit._

_-Micro-Ice, et désolé pour… ça. J'n'aime pas les surprises. Merci._

Sinedd secoua la tête, c'était… Un souvenir, non ? Il lui tendit alors le petit paquet soigneusement fermé et à peine une seconde il vit des étoiles briller dans les yeux du garçon.

-Ouais, dit Micro-Ice. J'aurais du m'en douter, hein Sinedd. Que c'était toi qui l'avais. Tu ne l'as pas ouverte au moins ?

-Non, elle est venue avec le papier que je t'ai pris, mais je n'ai touché à rien.

_-Tu n'as pas joué avec au moins ? Demanda le petit garçon aux yeux bleu-gris. _

_-Non, ça ne m'appartient pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça et j'aime pas les voitures. Moi je joue qu'avec des pistolets. _

_Micro-Ice fit une arme avec ses doigts et le pointa sur Sinedd, en souriant._

_-PAN ! Fit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Tu n'es pas vif pour quelqu'un qui joue avec des armes._

_Ils éclatèrent de rire d'une même voix. Un rire enfantin et cristallin qui avait résonné dans presque toute la ville._

-Ok, eh bien merci alors. Dit Micro-Ice en partant vers son groupe qui les fusillait du regard.

D'Jok lui mit une petite tape sur la tête, il put lire sur ses lèvres : « pas d'attaches, imbécile ».

Sinedd sourit, Mei et le roux se ressemblaient vraiment, Sinedd et Micro-Ice aussi se ressemblaient, c'était étrange, comme si depuis toujours ils se connaissaient tous… Pourquoi diable ne se souvenait-il de rien de son enfance ?

Sinedd rejoint à son tour les autres qui se demandèrent bien pourquoi il semblait aussi perdu, et surtout ce qu'était ce sourire d'imbécile sur ses lèvres. Mei l'interpella en frappant dans ses côtes avec son coude.

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas lui parler, dit-elle menaçante.

-Tu vas t'amuser avec ta proie, je le sens bien, répondit Sinedd après avoir haussé les épaules.

Une fois de plus il enfonça ses mains dans les poches et partit en direction du réfectoire. Là il se servit rapidement d'un peu de tout et s'installa seul à une table, il fut rejoint rapidement par Micro-Ice, il l'avait sentit venir cette fois-ci et avait repoussé la chaise avec son pied.

L'autre ne s'assit pas, il posa juste la photo de deux gamins sur une balançoire.

-J'aurais du comprendre avant… Tu y as touché. Tu n'oublieras pas de me rendre l'originale, Sinedd ?

-Micro-Ice, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait ?

-Des années, tu as juste tout oublié et je trouve que c'est bien plus facile comme ça. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, sauf si c'est pour me tuer, compris ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Sinedd approuva d'un signe de tête, serrant les dents. Il voulait juste savoir, mais à priori c'était mieux pour tout le monde s'il oubliait réellement ce qu'il c'était passé quelques années auparavant.

Il mangea seul, en silence et rapidement, avant de retrouver le froid mortel du dehors. En dehors des grilles il alluma une cigarette, ça fait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Un bien fou ! Pourquoi avait-il arrêté déjà ?

Ah, oui ! Artegor lui disait que ça diminuait ses capacités. Tant pis, il en avait juste besoin.

Il ne surveilla pas son équipe le long du midi, de toute façon ils étaient tellement bien « réglés » que jamais ils ne pourraient faire un pas de travers. Seulement tout le monde n'avait pas le même vécu entre eux, et la curiosité de Sinedd le menait à faire des choses étranges qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné lui-même.

Il resta appuyé un long moment sur le mur, les petits flocons de neige tombant et fondant lentement sur son visage. Il sourit, sentir le froid le faisait se sentir vivant. Et pendant un moment il imagina que la neige était des pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Mais il ne verrait ça qu'au printemps.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette année serait différente, il sentait que cette année le printemps allait apporter à Micro-Ice le paysage d'Akillian qu'il avait toujours voulu voir. Comme si, ça serait la première et dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Sinedd partit directement en direction du gymnase, c'était là, qu'ils devaient aller cette après-midi, et faire un peu de sport le détendrait certainement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Celui qui dégainait rapidement.

Les semaines défilaient déjà rapidement, tout le monde était entré en contact au moins une fois avec sa proie, mais Micro-Ice et Sinedd ne s'étaient plus jamais reparlés. C'était déjà fin octobre, le temps passait vite, il restait encore quatre mois avant qu'ils ne puissent réellement débuter leur petit jeu.

Le thermomètre frôlait les moins douze ces derniers temps, l'hiver serait probablement moins froid cette année, d'ordinaire en cette période il faisait déjà un beau moins vingt. Tant mieux, tout le monde pouvait sentir le printemps arriver cette année. Ca changerait un peu au moins.

Sinedd avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de rester seul, toujours à l'écart, adossé sur un arbre il fixait la place qu'occupait Micro-Ice en cours de mathématiques, alors qu'il regardait toujours par la fenêtre.

Micro-Ice avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de rester seul, toujours à l'écart, calé contre les grille du haut du toit, il fixait Sinedd appuyé tous les jours contre le même arbre. Et jamais il ne s'en était douté.

D'ici Sinedd semblait tellement vulnérable, un sniper avec une bonne lunette, et on n'en parlait plus.

Il grogna et prit une pochette derrière lui et fit lentement remonter le zip.

De tous les jours de cours de la semaine, Sinedd préférait sans conteste le mardi, comme aujourd'hui. Parce que tout d'abord, ils avaient sport, et ensuite il y avait musique, et c'était une heure de repos qu'il aimait particulièrement, il ne jouait d'aucun instrument, il ne jouait plus, plutôt. Quelques année plus tôt, c'était de la guitare, il aimait juste ça, il avait apprit seul et rapidement. Et jamais plus il n'avait prit le temps de jouer.

Micro-Ice sourit en passant une première fois son médiator sur les cordes de sa guitare. Ca faisait du bien, aujourd'hui il avait décidé de ramené son instrument, le professeur aimait particulièrement les accompagnements pendant les chants.

Non, ce n'était pas pour se faire bien voir, juste pour le plaisir de jouer, et du haut de son toit, personne ne le voyait, personne ne l'entendait, c'était juste pour lui. Il enchaînait les accords, sur de lui, fermait les yeux, souriait et de temps en temps fredonnait l'air qu'il jouait.

Et la sonnerie retentit, le tirant de cette douce rêverie. Rapidement il rangea son instrument et descendit les escaliers de secours pour se retrouver avec les autres, une fois de plus, on lui demanda où il était allé, ce qu'il avait fait… Des questions quotidiennes auxquelles il ne prenait pas le temps de répondre.

Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était toujours tendue. Et ça ne changerait probablement pas jusqu'à février. Peut-être même que ça empirerait. Mais le contrat était que dès que quelqu'un a eut sa proie, il ne peut plus tuer, il a finit sa part du marché et ne jamais intervenir jusqu'à la fin de la mission.

Sinedd savait que le but final d'Artegor était d'attirer Aarch vers lui, il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire exactement, mais il savait bien que derrière tout ça il y avait une histoire d'attachement. Chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas le droit. Alors si Artegor était maintenant aussi froid et strict avec ses tueurs c'était probablement parce qu'il avait trop perdu à cause de sentiments qu'il n'avait pas su contrôler.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous Micro-Ice, on y va là ! Intervint D'Jok en le sortant de ses pensées.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur Sinedd, une expression inqualifiable sur le visage, presque impassible, vide de vie.

-Ouais j'arrive j'ai un truc à prendre vite fait.

Sinedd se leva, les mains dans les poches et quitta les vestiaires, suivit par D'Jok et Rocket, laissant seul le petit brun qui se leva a son tour et fouilla rapidement dans son sac avant de partir. Il frappa sur sa poche avant de passer les doubles portes, le professeur l'attendait. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas le sport. Et cela, tout le monde le savait fort bien.

Même ses notes pouvaient en témoigner, en effet répondre au prof et faire des fautes tout le long des cours pour atterrir sur un banc à les regarder disait long sur le fait que Micro-Ice n'aimait vraiment pas le sport. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être agile, rapide et endurant.

Alors souvent Sinedd faisait de D'Jok sa proie. Une certaine rivalité, pourtant interdite était rapidement née entre eux deux. Il se souvenait qu'un jour le roux lui avait dit que c'était entièrement de sa faute, si Micro-Ice était devenu comme ça, que c'était de sa faute si il avait du ramasser les pots cassés.

Mais un pot cassé pourra être recollé autant de fois qu'il le faut, il n'en reste pas moins fragile par la suite. Et les fissures refont toujours surface un jour ou un autre.

Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel, pas une seule faute, il se débrouillait même plutôt bien au football celui-là. Sinedd avait retrouvé le sourire, il avait oublié D'Jok et jetait son dévolu sur Micro-Ice. Ce dernier s'acharnait sur le ballon comme un fou.

-Tu sais comment on m'appelle dans le métier ? Susurra Sinedd à son oreille, le faisant sursauter et s'arrêter net. L'ombre.

Micro-Ice frissonna un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà loin devant lui, balle au pied. Ce mec était un sacré enfoiré tout de même ! Profiter des faiblesses des autres comme ça. Mais comment avait-il pu se souvenir qu'un souffle dans son cou le faisait s'arrêter instantanément, le faisait frissonner ?

Se souvenait-il au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ? Dans ces cas là, il fallait absolument le tuer au plus vite. Que jamais il ne se rappelle de ce jour-là, il devait le protéger… il devait le tuer pour le protéger.

Pourquoi voulait-il le protéger ?

Il devait le faire souffrir, point barre ! Micro-Ice secoua la tête de façon négative avant de reprendre la course, il avait prit du retard, Sinedd avait toujours su le déconcerter, et ce depuis leur première rencontre, et pourtant, en août, près du puis, il était sur que c'était Sinedd qui avait été perdu un moment.

Lorsqu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, ils étaient perdus…

Le professeur intervint en disant que le cours était terminé maintenant, qu'ils pouvaient se changer. Sinedd s'assit un instant sur l'estrade, reprenant son souffle, reprendre la cigarette n'était pas une bonne idée, et ce n'était pas comme si il en était dépendant. Il posa une serviette éponge autour de son cou et frotta son front avec un bout. Dans la salle, ils n'étaient plus que deux, les autres ayant déjà filés prendre une douche dans les vestiaires.

-Sinedd, enflure, ragea Micro-Ice en serrant des poings.

-Quoi ? T'es en colère parce que tu as perdu la baballe ?

-Ecoute, je vais jouer franc jeu avec toi, tu sais des choses que j'ai besoin de savoir concernant Aarch et Artegor.

-Tu sais des choses sur mon enfance, rétorqua-t-il chantant.

Micro-Ice se rapprocha de lui, ils étaient tellement proche que personne n'aurait pu voir l'arme qu'il pointait sur le cœur de Sinedd. Sa voix se brisa légèrement.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer immédiatement. Dit-il en tentant de reprendre contenance. On dit de moi que je suis celui qui dégainait rapidement, plus vite que les ombres. Je veux t'entendre dire ce qui m'intéresse.

-C'est à cause d'une nana que tout a commencé, déclara Sinedd. Adim Knightley. J'en sais pas plus à part ça, j'en sais pas plus que toi.

Micro-Ice chargea l'arme lentement, le clic se fit à peine entendre, camouflé par les deux corps resserrés entre eux.

-Arrête, souffla Sinedd avec un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Micro-Ice et continua.

-Tu m'excites.

Un coup de feu retentit, Micro-Ice se figea.


End file.
